Titans Help!
by Lilypad16
Summary: When the villains accidentally create something thing they can't stop on their own, they must call the Teen Titans for help.


**I started this story a long time ago, but I didn't finish it because I hated it. I liked the concept, but hated the writing. So this is my second attempt at it! I hope you enjoy it!**

"We need your help," Madame Rouge said. She seemed unfazed as the words spilled out of her mouth. She wasn't ashamed or showed any signs of awkwardness about asking the Titans for help. It came out so simple, so easy, like it was something she did every day.

The Titans, however, were not as unfazed as the villainess. They just stared back at the screen monitor. The young teens couldn't wrap their minds around what Madame Rouge was saying. An awkward silence fill the room. Even Beast Boy, who always had a joke, had nothing to say.

Raven was the first to recover, "Come again?"

"Um," Robin cut in before Madame Rouge could repeat what she said just moments earlier. "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

Robin quickly ushered his team into another room. Once the door was shut and he was sure that Madame Rouge wouldn't be able to hear their discussion, he said, "It's a trap. It has to be."

"I'm not so sure it is," Raven said and all eyes turned to her. "If she or any other villain wanted us come out of the tower they would just threatened the city. It's a fool proof ruse. Why say she needs our help unless it's true?"

"C'uz she's Madame Rouge. Are you forgetting what happened with the Brotherhood of Evil? We almost lost! We can't trust anything she says!" Beast Boy exclaimed waving his arms back and forth in the air.

"Man, I hate to say it, but I agree with Raven. Why make up some story like that just to get out of the tower? There has to be some truth to it," Cyborg said, putting his in opinion.

"But why?" Starfire asked, "Why has she asked for our help? Are we not her enemy?"

"Because Star, whatever this thing is, she can't take it down alone," Robin explained.

"And apparently neither can any villain we've ever faced," Raven add in a monotone voice.

Cyborg sighed, "Let's go through what we know one more time. We go off to Japan and while we're gone a new villain named Alkifor came to Jump City. The villains, our villains, tried to get him to leave, but nobody could succeed. Not Madame Rouge, not the Brain and his crew, Not Brother Blood, not anybody. And now they want our help to get rid of him."

"This is crazy! We can't seriously be considering helping them!" Beast Boy shouted, trying to get someone to listen to him.

"The thing is if..." Raven started, but Robin cut her off.

"If even our toughest villains working together can't defeated him, we hard going to have an impossible time defeating him."

"So if we work together we can finally defeat Alkifor," Starfire finished. Finally understanding.

Robin nodded. He looked around to each member of his team and waited for each of them to give him a signal that they were on board.

"Let's do this," Cyborg said and started to walk back into their living room.

Beast Boy let out a breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding. He hated this plan. There was no possible way that it was going to end well. How were they going to work with people that didn't see things the way the Titans saw things. It was just going to cause fights—lots of fights—and if the Titans weren't careful, someone could get hurt.

Starfire saw the distress on Beast Boy's face. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Truth be told, she wasn't all that thrilled about this plan either, but she also didn't see how the Titans would be able to defeat the new villain without help.

"Wait," Robin called to Cyborg and as if he read Beast Boy's mind, he pointed out the obvious, "We have to be careful—even more careful then before. If we do this and we say something or do something, our villains will use it against us in the future. We can't trust them too much, however we need work with them the best we can. The sooner we get this over with the better. So be polite, be respectful and don't expect the same from them. We are the heroes and we need to act as such."

They all nodded and Robin took one last look at the closed door before he reached out his hand to open it. As the five Titans walked back into their living room they saw Madame Rouge waiting patiently for their return. Only this time, it wasn't just her on the computer screen. Kitten was behind her, smiling a waving like crazy. Robin absent mindedly wondered if she knew she was there.

"Okay," Robin finally spoke after a few moments of silence, "We'll help."

Kitten squealed in joy and the Titans could hear her shout to who they assumed were the rest of the villains, "They are going to help. They said they will help us!"

Starfire glared at her. She was still bitter about Robin going to prom with her. But Beast Boy nudged her and she remember what Robin said about being respectful. She replaced her glare with a small, barely noticeable, smile.

The computer beeped as Madame Rouge faxed over the coordinates to where they would meet. "I expect to see you here in fifteen minutes," She told the Titans and then the computer screen went blank.

Beast Boy let out an awkward chuckle. "So, do you think fifteen minutes is enough time to stop for a pizza?"

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg said with a raised eyebrow, "Please don't tell our villains bad jokes. They already don't like us."

Robin bit back a laugh. "Let's go," he waved his arm towards his team. "We are down to thirteen minutes."

Ten minutes later the Titans arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. They sat in the T-car as silence filled their ears. None of them wanted to get out.

"Technically we still have three minutes before we hit the fifteen mark," Raven commented as she looked out the window. "We made great time. For something we really don't want to do we sure wasted no time getting here."

Robin smirked. "We don't want to be late. How would that look?"

"Like we didn't want to come…" Cyborg mumbled.

"We could pretend that we got caught in the traffic," Starfire offered.

"Or that we got lost," Beast Boy chimed in.

It was Cyborg's turn, "We got a flat tire?"

"We accidently locked the keys in the T-car and had to wait for a locksmith," Robin suggested.

"We have thirty seconds left," Raven reminded them.

Robin heavily sighed as he reached for the door handle. "We should go. We really shouldn't be late."

One by one the Titans got out of the car. None of them could fully comprehend what they were about to do. It was insane—helping out their villains. They are enemies. They are supposed to be fighting on opposite sides. But as Teen Titans they swore to help those who need them. They just never expected the bad guys to be the ones that needed their help.

"So, do we knock?" Beast Boy asked with a laugh as they walked up to the door.

For a split second Robin wondered if he should knock, but he quickly threw that thought away and pushed the door open. As the door opened bright lights turned on, momentarily blinding the Teen Titans. As their eyes adjusted they saw every villain they've fought over the years. Mad Mod, Killer Moth, Kitten, Fang, Brother Blood, Mother Mea Eye, Mumbo Jumbo, the Hive Five, Red X, Ding Dong Daddy, and so many more.

"So," Madame Rouge said in her thick accent, "You came."


End file.
